Tony Christensen
Tony Christensen is a 29-year-old former Slytherin. He is a member of Voldemort's Death Eaters. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Tony Jackson Christensen was born on February 10 to Lanai Christensen and Daniel Christensen. Lanai and Daniel were both former Slytherins, who had high hopes that their son would follow in their footsteps. Tony grew up around a lot of magic, and his parents were proud of using magic around the house. They told Tony at a young age that they were wizards, and so was he. They also told him that someday he would travel to an amazing place, and make lots of friends. Due to the fact that both Lanai and Daniel were uptight with magic, they didn't allow Tony to attend muggle school, and instead home-schooled him on what they'd learned at Hogwarts. Tony always took in what he learned from his parents, but he did not actually have a wand, so he couldn't test out things like transfigurations. Nevertheless, Tony had a closer relationship with his father rather than his mother. He constantly asked his father for advice on magic, and how to survive Hogwarts. Daniel was always there for Tony, and Lanai was rather jealous Daniel was getting all of the attention from their child. When Tony was five, his mother announced she was pregnant again, and nine months later, Tony's younger brother Alan was born. Lanai wanted Alan all to herself, so she never allowed Daniel or Tony to be around him. Tony was beginning to wonder what he'd done wrong, but he decided to ignore his mother's attitude. As a young child, Tony's father often snuck out of the house once or twice a month, to attend Death Eater meetings without Lanai or Tony knowing. The first time Tony saw his father disappear was the night before he got his letter to Hogwarts, but he forgot about it, thinking it was an emergency. The next day, Tony received his Hogwarts letter, and Lanai and Daniel were very excited for their son. They helped him pick out all of his school supplies, including his wand. While he was looking for his wand, he met a kid his age named Desmond Gerard, who was also about to attend Hogwarts. They got to know each other on the Hogwarts Express, where Tony told Desmond about his life and family before that day. When they arrived at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat sorted both Desmond and Tony into the Slytherin House. The two enjoyed being in Slytherin, despite being cast out by the students in the other houses. Because Tony had grown up learning about magic, he did very well in his classes, getting entirely Straight O's. During his fourth year, Tony was the male Prefect for the Slytherin House, which he and his parents were proud of. Meanwhile, Lanai and Daniel discovered Alan was not a wizard like they'd hoped, but a muggle. They struggled to help him in muggle school, so Tony did not keep in touch with his parents much throughout his years at Hogwarts. In the summer of Tony's second year, he got the courage to ask his father where'd he'd disappeared to during the night. Daniel reluctantly told Tony he was a Death Eater, and he was a servant of somebody named Voldemort. Tony was shocked, but he was convinced by Daniel that Voldemort was trying to help the Magic World, not harm it. Tony swore not to tell anyone about this, even Desmond or Lanai. Finally, during the summer of Tony's sixth year, about a month before his seventh year, he asked his father if he could join him in his Death Eater meeting. Daniel agreed, but he had forgotten that meetings were for Death Eaters only, in fear that Tony would tell Hogwarts of their plots. Daniel asked if he could make Tony a Death Eater, and they accepted that. Tony became scared of the idea of becoming a Death Eater, but he agreed to do it, to make his father proud. He swore the sacred Death Eater oath, and received the Dark Mark on his right arm. Once he got home, though, he felt an extreme amount of regret, but it was too late to back out, and the Mark would not just wash off. He kept it hidden by wearing long-sleeved clothes under his robe, and he refused to wear anything else. Desmond noticed something was up with Tony, and he often asked him if everything was okay. Tony insisted that everything was okay, even when Desmond promised no matter what, he'd listen. Tony knew his best friend wouldn't be able to take the Death Eater mark in well. His secret was finally exposed when he got hurt in Charms, when he accidentally got hit by a spell cast by Desmond. The spell burnt off the right side of Tony's robe, which exposed his Dark Mark. The rest of the class, as well as the teacher, was terrified by Tony, while Desmond was mostly mad at his best friend for receiving the Dark Mark. Tony was immediately expelled from Hogwarts, and was sent to The Ministry of Magic to have his wand confiscated. Thankfully, Tony was saved by his father, and they escaped to the hideout for the Death Eaters. Daniel had divorced with Lanai when she discovered her husband was a Death Eater, and left with Alan to start a normal muggle life, destroying her wand in the process. Tony was sad to have lost his mother, but he formed an even stronger bond with his father. While Tony devoted his loyalty to Voldemort, Desmond became the head of the Ministry of Magic, and became the first Slytherin to obtain this posistion. Tony has been serving Voldemort ever since his expulsion, and he has no intentions of stopping any time soon. Personality Tony is a rather quiet Death Eater. He tends to blend in with the other Death Eaters, and he can be mysterious when talked to. Despite his good looks, he takes his loyalty to Voldemort extremely serious, and he will stop at nothing to destroy those who do not follow him. He has put all of his trust in Voldemort, as well as his fellow Death Eaters, and he does not trust non-Death Eaters. Looks Tony has blonde hair obtained from his father, and gray eyes. He is currently 5'10, and he has the Dark Mark on his right arm. He is often seen wearing the Death Eater uniform, so his face is typically not seen. Wand Tony's wand is made of chestnut, and it is ten inches long, with a Phoenix feather core. He was to have his wand confiscated when he was expelled, but that did not happen. Alliances *Tom Riddle (Boss) *Levi Sinclair *David Byrd *Jaclyn Gibson *All other Death Eaters Enemies *All students and teachers at Hogwarts. *All students and teachers at Beauxbatons Academy. *All students and teachers at Durmstrang Institute. *The Ministry of Magic Abilities/Traits *Tony is a Death Eater. *Tony is a pureblood. *Tony is rather quiet. *Tony can be very mysterious. *Tony's father is a Death Eater. *Tony has a special bond with his father. *Tony grew up around magic. *Tony received his Dark Mark when he was seventeen. *Tony has been serving Voldemort for nearly thirteen years. Gallery Category:Adult Category:Former Student Category:Former Slytherin Category:Male Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:Death Eater Category:MermaidatHeart Category:British